Cuando amé a mi mejor amiga
by ItaroYuri
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una chica normal como cualquier otra. Ella pensaba que sería un día normal como cualquier otra cuando de repente, un mensaje inesperado de su mejor amiga hace que se reúnan otra vez. ¿Qué es lo qué el destino les tendrá preparadas'


**Hola!, creo que paso mucho tiempo sin publicar un fic no? XD. Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic yuri. pareja: SakuxIno**

 **Espero que les guste XD**

 **Advertencia: Yuri, lemon**

Me levante de la cama, no sin antes dar un gran bostezo. Mire la hora de mi alarma «9:00 AM», me puse mis pantuflas, tomé mi toalla y me aproximé al baño. Al entrar, me miré por un momento en el espejo, estaba toda despeinada, y mis ojeras se notaban bastante. Pero no me importaba, porque yo misma me siento linda como soy. Dejé mi toalla en una cuerda que lo sostenía. Entré a la ducha, abría la válvula y comenzaron a caerme gotitas de agua como si fueran granitos pequeños. Agarré el jabón y comencé a sobar todo mi suave cuerpo. Muchos de mis amigos decían que tenía un bonito cuerpo; me decían que era muy sexy y atractiva, etc., creo que por eso tengo muchos amigos (en especial hombres jejeje). Después de unos minutos, salí de la ducha, tomé __mi toalla; hice un ademán para frotar todo mi cuerpo con la toalla, luego me la envolví en todo mi cuerpo. Cruce el umbral de mi baño y me aproximé a mi dormitorio. Me cambié con cualquier ropa que encontraba en mi armario. Bajé las escaleras y me fui a la cocina. Por suerte, tenía algunos panes tostados de ayer. Agarré dos, los unte con mantequilla; y los acerqué a mi boca para devorármelos. Me gustaba mucho mi nueva vida. Hace mucho que dejé las casas de mis padres. Ahora tengo mi propio trabajo, tengo mi propia casa y hago lo que se me da la gana.

-Así es, esta es mi nueva vida-sonreí.

¡TURURUM!

Un sonido me llamó la atención. Me fui a la sala principal, y me encontré con mi laptop prendida.

-¡Rayos! Olvidé apagar mi laptop-me incliné para poder estar cerca de mi laptop. En la pantalla decía «Tiene un nuevo mensaje»-¿De quién será?-titubeé. Hice clic en el mensaje, y la pantalla me mostro un texto enorme. En la primera línea estaba escrito el nombre de la persona que me había mandado el mensaje.

-Ino-musité su nombre. Vertiginosamente comencé a leer el mensaje que me había enviado

«Hola frentona, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Extrañaba su frente de marquesina U.U. ¿Sabes?, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, así que comenzaré rápido [...] eso fue todas las cosas locas que me han pasado todo este tiempo en tu ausencia (solté una pequeña risita) ¡Oye, se me ha ocurrido algo genial!, ¿por qué no nos rencontramos en algún lugar? Que te parece en la discoteca Rasengan (era un lugar donde todo el tiempo había fiesta; jóvenes bailando y licor hasta el infinito), ¡okey! Espero vernos ahí. A las 6:00 PM claro ¬¬; Bueno, ahí nos vemos, ¡chau! ^_^»

-Jejeje sigue siendo la misma Ino de siempre-por alguna razón, me causo gracia.

Bien, al parecer, volveré a encontrarme con mi amiga de la infancia. Fue algo inesperado, pero me alegra. También tenía muchos deseos de ver a mi amiga; falta mucho para que sean las 6:00 PM; pero como dicen por ahí «El tiempo se pasa volando»

...

«El tiempo se pasa volando» vaya que esa frase tiene mucha razón. Ya eran las 5:50 PM. Por suerte, ya estaba cambiada; llevaba una casaca rosada, sobre ella tenía una camisa blanca. También vestía unos jeans azules y unas botas negras. No soy de las que se visten a la moda; prefería algo normal. Salí de mi casa, no sin antes dejar la puerta con seguro. Tomé un taxi y le dije al chofer que me llevara a la discoteca Rasengan. Le tomó unas horas llegar, hasta que vi el enorme nombre del lugar donde me iba a encontrar con mi amiga. Salí del coche y pagué al chofer. Miré por un momento la discoteca. Lo que me llamaba la atención de este lugar es que, al lado del enorme nombre de la discoteca, había una esfera azul que se situaba sobre la base de una mano. Nunca entenderé porque pusieron eso; quizás sea alguna clase de logo o algo así de la discoteca. Di grades zancadas para poder aproximarme al lugar. Cuando llegué a la entrada. Dos personas grandes, los de seguridad, me pidieron mi Documento de Identificación. Querían asegurarse de que no fuera una menor de edad. En un ademán rápido saque de mi bolsillo mi identificación. Uno de ellos levantó su brazo con el dedo pulgar parado; indicándome que podía pasar. Al entrar... ¡Sí que había mucha fiesta!, muchos jóvenes, y creo que también adolescentes, se encontraban bailando en toda la pista. La música provocaba un ruido ensordecedor que taladraba mis tímpanos; sentía mi pecho vibrar. Había efectos de luces que bailaban en las pistas; y de alguna clase de máquina emanaba un vapor que rodeaba todo el ambiente, dando un aspecto de fiesta loca o algo así. El problema era que el vapor blanco no me dejaba ver bien donde estaba Ino. Traté de visualizar bien; entorné mis ojos y escudriñe todo el lugar, hasta que vi un brazo que hacia un ademán para que me acercara hacia ella.

-Seguro que es Ino-musité. Fui donde se encontraba ese brazo, y en efecto, era ella. Me saludo con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Uff! ¡Qué bueno que al fin me encuentras frentona!-al acercarme, pude ver mejor donde estaba. Se encontraba sentada en una de las siete sillas redondas que se encontraban en fila. Al frente de ellas se encontraba un joven con un mandil negro, moviendo un vaso grande de costados. Seguro que estaba preparando una clase de licor, porque, atrás de él, había todo tipos de licores; exuberantes y exóticos.

-Sigues siendo vivaracha como siempre, ¿no es así puerca?

-JA...JA...que graciosa eres-dijo ella con sorna.

-Jejeje, dejemos las bromas de lado. ¡Y mira cuánto has cambiado! ¡Te has vuelto muy linda!

En efecto, estaba más alta, su cabello rubio había crecido mucho; llevaba un polo, negro, corto, que apenas llegaba encima de su ombligo, además, resaltaban sus buenos pechos. Sentí una sensación extraña, no sabría decir que es; pero lo sentí. También llevaba sus jeans azules y unos tacos negros. Se veía muy sexy.

-Gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y, qué te trae por aquí?-dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas redondas que estaban al costado de Ino.

-¿Qué no puedo reunirme alguna vez con mi mejor amiga?-dijo ella.

-Jejeje, creó que tienes razón.

-¿Qué tengo razón? ¡Claro que tengo toda la razón!-el joven, con el mandil negro, sirvió, enfrente de Ino, una Piña colada con su caña. Ino lo agarró, tomó un sorbo desde la caña y siguió la conversación.

-No sabes, te cuento lo que pasó... ¡No! Mejor adivina.

-Eh, ¿terminaste con alguien?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Me lo dijiste en el mensaje que me enviaste en mi correo electrónico.

-Pero no te dije con quién terminé.

-Está bien, me rindo, ¿con quién terminaste?

-Pues con Sasuke.

-¿Enserió?-me quedé algo perpleja con esa noticia. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas, Ino y yo, Ino no paraba de hablar de Sasuke. Decía que era un chico muy guapo y bla bla bla. Y ahora qué todavía habían sido novios, ¿terminaron?

-¡Enserió!, lo que pasó es que: Sasuke era muy frío, nunca me mostraba afecto ni nada de esas cosas; no era como esos chicos románticos que traían flores a sus novias y las deleitaban con sus músicas. Por eso lo dejé.

-Ya veo.

-Sí. Y ahora estoy soltera y sin compromiso-dio otro sorbo a la caña que estaba situada dentro de su bebida-. Pero, me alegra ser soltera. Aún estoy joven y puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana, jejeje.

-La típica Ino de siempre-musité con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Vamos a bailar.

No tuve tiempo de contestar porque Ino, en un ademán rápido, agarró mi brazo y me llevó a la pista de baile. Los jóvenes bailaban moviendo la cabeza o los pies, gritando; parecían personas chifladas., pero Ino no era la excepción. Se movía como si fuera el último día de su vida. Daba vueltas, movía la cabeza, movía su cintura, etc., yo apenas me movía un poco, recibiendo las críticas de Ino, como «Sakura, pareces una tortuga» o « ¡Vamos Sakura, ponle más alegría!». Jejeje, se nota que Ino es la más enérgica en esto. Luego de un buen rato de baile (y de críticas de Ino también) nos volvimos a sentar, otra vez, en las mismas sillas circulares.

-¡Cielos! Estoy cansada. ¡Joven! Me sirve una piña colada, por favor.

-Aquí tiene, señorita-le sirvió, en una copa, una bebida verde con un poco de espuma.

-Sakura, ¿tú también debes estar cansada no?, es obvio, ya que, estás muy vieja.

-¡Oye!

-Jejeje, lo siento; pero, enserio, tómate una piña colada también-se volteó hacia el joven con mandil negro, que estaba limpiando un vaso de vidrio con un pañuelo-. ¡Joven! ¿Le puede servir a mi vieja ami...? Digo...¡A mi joven y hermosa amiga! Una piña colada, por favor.

-Así me gusta-dije yo, con una pequeña sonrisa. El joven comenzó a mezclar bebidas en un vaso de vidrio grande, lo zarandeó un poco, lo sirvió en una copa, y lo puso enfrente de mí. No me gustaba tomar mucho licor, de hecho, este es el primer vaso de licor que tomo en toda mi vida. Ino me miraba con una sonrisa; Intuí el mensaje que me quería decir con su rostro: «Adelante, toma, vamos» jejeje, esa Ino nunca va a cambiar. Dejé de titubear y agarre la pequeña caña con mis tres dedos; incliné mi cabeza para poder chupar el líquido desde la caña. Sentí el sabor de licor y...No estaba tan mal que digamos, tenía un sabor bueno.

-Sabía que estabas cansada. ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias Ino, jejeje

-De nada. Por eso soy tu mejor amiga-dijo mientras dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

 **. . .**

 **-** ¡Listo!, al fin llegamos a mi casa Ino.

-¡Hip!-fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ino. Había tomado tanto licor que ya estaba ebria. No podía ir así a su casa, así que, no tuve otra opción más que traerla a mi casa. Pobrecita, parecía una niña cansada.

-Mejor te llevó a mi cuarto-agarré su brazo izquierdo, y me lo puse encima de mi cuello; con mi brazo derecho, agarré su cintura, y la ayude a subir las escaleras. Un pie por cada peldaño. Llegamos a mi cuarto y la recosté en mi cama, como cuando una madre lleva a su hijo a su cama. Me quedé observándola por un momento.

-Te dije que no tomaras mucho licor Ino. Bueno, será mejor que me cepille los...

No pude seguir hablando porque «Algo» tocó mi cintura. Volteé mi cabeza para quién me había tocado, y, por lógica, había sido Ino.

-¡Ino!, que haces...

Mi amiga desde la infancia, mi amiga desde que éramos niñas, mi amiga desde que nos conocimos... ¡ME ESTABA BESANDO EN LA BOCA!, me quedé perpleja ante tal acto que estaba aconteciendo. ¿QUÉ MOSCA LE PICO A INO?, pude sentir como su lengua exploraba toda mi cavidad bucal; esto se sentía... ¿Excitante?...sí, yo también me quedé estupefacta ante tal sensación. ¿Acaso me gustaba el beso de Ino?, azorada la alejé de mí. Frunciendo el ceño, dije:

-¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA INO? ¿CÓMO ME PUEDES BESAR ASÍ?

Ino solo puso una cara pervertida, lográndome amilanar un poco.

-Vamos, frentona, te gusto el beso ¿No?

-¿Qué? ¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO INO?

Ino se acercó a mí. Ciñó mi cuello con sus brazos, y me susurró:

-La razón por la que me separé de Sasuke no fue por su indiferencia, si no, fue porque...Me gustas Sakura.

Me azoré un poco, pero dejé que Ino siguiera hablando.

-Desde niña siempre me gustaron las mujeres, y tú fuiste la primera en ser mi amiga. No pude evitar enamorarme de ti Sakura. Pero no quería que sospecharas de mí, así que, por esa razón, tuve que engañarte, diciéndote que me gustaba Sasuke. Pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo. Es el momento para decirte que, ¡te amo, Sakura Haruno!

Luego de eso, me volvió a dar un beso muy apasionado. Pero en mi mente solo estaba pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Ino. ¿Todo este tiempo, había sentido eso por mí?, no sabía qué decir. Pero, ahora, tenía enfrente a mí, a mi mejor amiga que me estaba besando con toda la pasión del mundo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al final me decidí llevar por mis impulsos.

Cuándo Ino se separó de mí, por falta de oxígeno. La agarre de las mejillas con mis dos manos y la bese como mucho ímpetu. Intuí que Ino, seguramente, estaba sorprendida por lo que había hecho; pero, luego, ella también se dejó llevar. Nos estuvimos besando por un buen rato, hasta qué, nuestros pulmones no pudieron resistir más, y nos separamos. Rápidamente, la despojé de su pequeño polo negro. Quedando en sostén. Le quité esa molesta prenda pequeña, para poder ver mejor esos enormes pechos que tenía. Agarré unos de sus enormes melones (el derecho), y lo empecé a lamer con mucha avidez. Pude escuchar los gemidos de ino; eran cómo unos ruidos sordos. Con mi mano derecha apretaba su pecho izquierdo. Se sentía tan excitante lamer y tocar sus bien formados pechos. Luego, cambie de pecho; ahora lamía su pecho izquierdo y apretaba su pecho derecho. ¡Cielos! Estaba tan excitada.

Después de esto, Ino tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me lo acercó a su rostro, para volvernos a besar apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas exploraban sendas cavidades bucales, como si hicieran un baile. Al terminar el beso, Ino me despojó de mi casaca rosada y mi polo blanco. Me arrancó el sostén y se metió a su boca uno de mis pechos. La excitación era tan grande que no pude evitar gemir muy fuerte. Poco a poco empezó a bajar hasta mi abdomen, besándolo. Ahora me desabrochó el jean que tenía puesto. Quedando en ropa interior. Ino se levantó; intuí qué quería que haga lo mismo que hizo ella. Y así fue. Me incliné hasta llegar a su jean azul y se lo desabroché, dejándola, también, en ropa interior. Escudriñé todo su cuerpo... ¡Vaya qué tenía un gran trasero!, le bajé su ropa interior, quedándose completamente desnuda. Ella se sentó en mi cama, mientras yo me acercaba a su parte íntima. Cuando ya estaba cerca, empecé a lamer su vagina.

-¡Oh!... ¡Rayos! Sakura, lo haces tan bien. Sigue amor-dijo Ino, con una voz completamente excitada.

Aunque no lo crean, me encantaba lamer su vagina. Era una sensación tan buena, tan excitante, tan... Ya no se me ocurre ninguna palabra; pero, en conclusión, se sentía bien. En un ademán, Ino, tomó mi rostro y musitó:

-Ahora es mi turno, Sakurita.

Ino bajó mi ropa interior y me miró por unos segundos, como si yo fuera su muñeca de porcelana, su juguetito, su pedazo de carne. Me senté en mi cama, mientras ella, se sentaba en cuclillas y se acercaba a mi vagina. Cuando pude sentir su lengua sobre mi clítoris, se estremeció todo mi cuerpo. ¡Mierda, esto era demasiado excitante!, sentía qué estaba en el paraíso.

-¡Dios! Ino, sigue mi amor, esto se siente muy rico ¡Ah!-gemí.

Al parecer, Ino, era más juguetona que yo. Lamía mi vagina muy vertiginosamente, y no dejaba ningún espacio sin lamer.

Después de esto, Ino y yo subimos a la cama, para luego, volvernos a dar un beso apasionado. Cuando nos separamos, ino dijo:

-¿Estás lista para la mejor parte, Sakurita?

-Hazme tuya, puerca sexy-Ino sonrió.

-Abre las piernas.

Ya sabía lo que íbamos a hacer, así que, en un ademán rápido, acerqué mi vagina a la suya, y nos empezamos a frotar. El roce de nuestro clítoris hacía que llegáramos al paraíso.

-¡Dios! ¡Ah, puerca, eres grandiosa! ¡Te amo mi puerca! ¡Ah!-gemía muy fuerte. Poco a poco mi excitación era más grande. Seguro que ya estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Ah, sí, frentona, sigue, eres exquisita!-exclamó Ino, gimiendo.

Ahora frotaba vertiginosamente mi vagina con la suya. Para darnos mayor excitación. ¡Pero rayos! Sí que se sentía muy rico. Ahora veo que me encanta tener sexo con las mujeres. Ya entiendo porque no me interesaban tanto los hombres.

-¡Ah! ¡Ino ya vamos a llegar! ¡AHH!

-¡ahhh! ¡Frentona!

Sentía que ya estábamos a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

-¡AHH INO!

-¡SAKURA!

Terminamos en un rico orgasmo mientras nos humedecíamos. Estábamos tiradas en la cama, jadeando. Ino se me acerca para darme un beso y me dice:

-Te gusto, frentona-dijo Ino, mirándome seductoramente.

-Cállate y solo bésame-dije lacónicamente mientras la volví a besar en la boca, tocando sus enorme pechos. Después de todo, yo también la amaba...Amaba a mi mejor amiga.

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Jejejeje espero que les haya gustado XD. Ahora, me gustaría preguntarles ¿Qué les parece mi narración? me gustaría saber que opinan de mi narración, para saber que mejorar y esas cosas :v. jejej bueno nos vemos :D en otro fic yuri que haga XD chau!


End file.
